The Wolf
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: This is the story of Red Riding Hood with a twist. Murdoc x 2D. Warnings: Gore. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a roleplay between BlueHorizon89 (who is on deviantart and tumblr) and I! She was 2D, and I was Murdoc.**

 **This was inspired by Kikuo's song 'Red Ridinghood's Wolf'. You should check it out. Also be warned that this story has cannibalism in it (not extremely detailed however).**

* * *

The night was pitch dark as a slender man walked down the street. A breeze blew that chilled him, and he adjusted his black turtleneck a little. The scent of another person's cologne filled his senses and he smirked. 'What a nice lay' he thought to himself.

He was headed home from spending another night with another nameless person in a hotel. As soon as they fall asleep, he's gone without a trace.

A few blocks away, a young man in his late 30's was making his way home from work. It had been a shit day and he just wanted to get back home to his bed.

The man walked under a streetlight, which reflected off his gold inverted cross. Another cool gust of wind blasted him in the face. "Shit!" He swore under his breath. "64 degrees my arse…" he mumbled.

The other guy crossed the street and pulled up his collar around his neck. He didn't like walking home in the dark. He glanced up to see someone walking towards him and looked back down again, a nearby streetlamp lighting up his delicate features and azure hair.

He looked up to see a tall person with blue hair walking his way.

Perhaps this night may warm up for him a little.

"Helllloooo." He purred, smiling lopsidedly. "No need to be shy, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." He chuckled.

The young man flushed bright red as he was addressed by this total stranger. He could be a murderer or something! His mind assuming him to be a bit of a psycho, 2D kept his eyes down, his breath itching anxiously in his chest as he quickened his pace to overtake him.

Turning around, he followed 2D, keeping up with his pace. "What's your name? I'm Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals." He stood in his way and extended his hand to him, still smiling.

He could hear his footsteps as he followed him and stopped abruptly as Murdoc blocked his path, looking at him for the first time. "...I'm 2D..." he said hesitantly reaching out to shake his hand.

Murdoc licked his lips. "Mmmmm, 2D. That's an interesting name. I like it." He got a good look at him up and down, smirking the whole time. "It suits you."

That was just creepy as hell the way he licked his lips, practically undressing him with his eyes. "I-I gotta go..." he stuttered withdrawing his hand and turning to leave.

"Looks like we're going in the same direction." Murdoc said, walking alongside him. "How much farther do you live from here?"

His shoulders sagged slightly when he soon realised that Murdoc wasn't going to leave him alone. "Jus' up the end o' the road. Wot abou' yew?" he asked.

"I've got about 3 more blocks to walk." Murdoc fell silent for a minute. "I was thinking maybe I could take you out tomorrow night?"

He looked at him wide eyed. "B-But yew've only jus' MET me!" Wow, this guy was forward!

Murdoc chuckled. "Life's short. And you're too pretty to not take out on a date." He figured 2D could be an easy one, not to mention a nonthreat.

He bit his lip, pondering his situation. "...This...Don' bother yew at all?" he asked gesturing to his own black eyes.

Murdoc shook his head. "Not at all. It makes you different. You look like... a blue haired, black eyed god."

It was creepy how Murdoc kept complimenting him, yet flattering. Oh, it wouldn't kill him to go on a date with this guy. It would add some excitement to his boring life. "Wot time will yew pick me up?" he asked with a little smile.

Another night, another victim. "How about 10? That's a good time for you?" He asked with a smile.

He nodded, feeling quite excited about it now. "Yeah, 10's fine! See yew then!" He gave him a small wave as he turned into his garden and walked down the path to his front door.

Murdoc waved back, smirking as soon as 2D's back was turned. He usually spent a little more time with people before he asked them out to make sure they weren't mental ever since he stuck his dick in crazy a while back, but 2D seemed perfectly fine to him.

No one had ever asked him out just like that. It gave him a real confidence boost. He had his dinner and went straight to bed, looking forward to tomorrow.

In a few minutes Murdoc was walking up to his flat. Yawning, he grabbed a bottle of liquor and crashed down on his couch, taking a few swigs before capping it and going to sleep, not having the energy to get up and get in his bed.

When morning came, 2D kicked the covers off his bed and got up to get himself ready for the day. He put on a clean purple shirt, his best cologne and spent almost an hour in front of the mirror preening himself.

Murdoc didn't wake up until after 12. Groaning, he lifted himself off the couch and walked into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and took 4 Vicodin pills to alleviate his migraine.

After having breakfast, he went straight back to the bathroom to check his hair still looked gorgeous before sitting in his favourite chair, tapping his foot. Did Murdoc mean 10 in the morning or 10 at night?

Murdoc went back to sleep and didn't wake up for another 4 hours. Once he woke up he started getting ready, putting on a black shirt and blue jeans. He decided to pick him up a couple hours early. Getting in his car, he drove to 2D's house. Murdoc got out and rang the doorbell.

For most of the day, 2D smoked and played on his pS4. Once the doorbell rang, he leapt up and hurried to answer it. "Hello!" he squeaked merrily.

"Hello." Murdoc greeted with a smile. "I decided to come and pick you up early, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all!" he grinned. "Yew want to come in for a drink?"

"That'd be lovely." Murdoc said. Lord knows he didn't need anymore, having downed half a bottle of whiskey before coming there.

2D lead him into his house, pushing the door closed with his foot. "I got tea, lemonade, beer, wot d'yew fancy?"

"Gimme a beer please." Murdoc said as he looked around. "Nice place." He nodded.

"Oh fanks. I've only 'ad it for 3 months." He went to the fridge and got out 2 beers, one for each of them.

Murdoc thanked him and opened it. "Where'd you live before you moved here?" He took a long swig from the can and sighed.

"Wiv my mum an' dad back in Crawley. When I turned 28, they decided it was time I got a place o' my own."

Murdoc nodded and drank some more. "Well, you did a good job decorating this place." He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "I was thinking that we could head over to the Brimstone for a bite to eat. How's that sound to you?"

"Fanks!" he smiled proudly, sipping his own beer. "Mmm," he said before swallowing, "Tha' sounds lovely. I'll go 'alf wiv yew, o' course." He put his bottle aside and checked the notes in his wallet.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked as he stood up, stretching and popping his back in the process.

"Yep!" He pocketed his wallet and hurried over to slip his arm around Murdoc's to lead him to the door. "So, tell me abou' yaself, Murdoc. I only know ya name."

"Well, I was born in Stoke-on-Trent and I lived with my father and brother in a little rundown house. They abused me as I grew up. I ran away when I was 16 and have been on my own ever since then." He said as they walked to his car. He opened the door for 2D and got in on the driver's side.

He looked at him with a feeling of great empathy. 2D was a caring creature and to hear such things upset him. "God...I-I'm really sorry yew went through tha'..." He got inside the car and strapped himself in looking quite sad.

"Don't be." Murdoc said as he put his seatbelt on. "I turned out to be a genius." He sped off to their destination. "I learned how to play bass over the years, I was in a couple of bands. We didn't go very far though."

"Really?!" He looked at him in wonder and awe, clearly impressed. "Yeah, yew look like a man who knows his way around a bass. S'funny, I 've got a keyboard I plink abou' on."

He nodded. "I tried teaching myself how to play the keyboard a while back. I can play a couple of songs on it, but that's about it." He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

Once they had stopped, 2D sat still in his seat. "Erm...Murdoc?" He looked at him shyly from the corner of his eye, his cheeks turning bright pink. "Can...Can I kiss yew?"

A smirk spread on Murdoc's face. Leaning closer, he tapped his lips. "Lay one on me." He said with a wink.

His heart pounding in his chest, he leaned in all excited and breathless and pressed his soft lips against the older man's.

Murdoc kissed him back, grabbing his chin between his thumb and index finger. He pressed his lips on his a couple of times before he slipped his tongue in his mouth.

2D was quite inexperienced at this and had only planned on a quick kiss. His eyes opened wide as Murdoc's tongue slithered into his 'virgin' mouth where his breathing quickened and he grabbed Murdoc's shoulders in mild panic.

Murdoc pulled away and looked at 2D. "You okay?" He asked, noticing his reactions to adding tongue in the kiss.

He blinked rapidly, his heart all of a flutter. "Yeah!" he squeaked nodding his head and making himself dizzy. "I-I jus'...I forgot to put the bin out, tha's all." He wasn't about to admit that Murdoc's tongue had startled him.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow but didn't bother questioning why he'd remember taking out trash at a time like that. "Uh, yeah. Let's go in, shall we?" He said as he opened the driver's door and got out.

Feeling that his attempt to 'play it cool' had worked, 2D got out of the car as well and trotted alongside Murdoc like a child eager to play on the swings.

They walked into the restaurant, which was dimly lit and had a very cozy feeling to it. He picked a place for them to sit at and waited for the waiter to bring them menus.

A young waitress came over and handed them each a menu. 2D scratched his nose as he looked over the many dishes. "Hmmm...I migh' go for the salmon stake wiv lemon."

Murdoc skimmed the menu and made up his mind quickly. "Get whatever you'd like." He said without looking up.

He closed the menue and gave it back to the waitress. "Yeah, I'm gonna go for tha'. Oh, an' a ligh' ale please, love."

He handed the waitress his menu. "I'll have a steak done well with fries and a Bloody Mary." He gave the waitress a quick wink before she walked off.

2D caught him having a bit of a flirt and cleared his throat, a bit annoyed. "D'yew believe in love at first sight?"

Murdoc chuckled a little. "I believe in lust at first sight." He shrugged. "But, anything is possible nowadays. Do you?"

He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them, gazing at him like a lovestruck teen. "Yeah, I do..."

"Oh? Is that so…" Murdoc said with raised eyebrows. He was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't much of a good idea. He could always sneak out of the restroom window, but the only problem with that is the chances of him getting caught. "I'm curious to know. Why do you believe in it?"

"Well, take las' nigh' for example. Yew stopped me an' immediately asked me ou' on a date. All o' tha' 'appened at first sight." He unhooked one of his hands and let it glide across the table to rest on Murdoc's hand.

Murdoc groaned a little. "Yeeeeeah, you got a point there." He said, averting his eyes. The feeling of 2D touching his hand made him tense up a little. He just wanted the waitress to come and give them their food. The faster that happened, the quicker he could fuck him and forget about him.

Poor, innocent 2D. Completely oblivious to Murdoc's true intentions, taken in by his charm and good looks like so many others. Finally, their food came. 2D let go of his hand to eat his food.

Murdoc sighed when the waitress came, and thanked her. He finished his food off fairly fast, and downed his Bloody Mary in a few gulps.

2D made small talk, complimenting him and such and stared in silent awe as Murdoc drained his drink. "Wot's ya rush?"

Murdoc cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, it's my favorite drink! Yeah…" He felt the need to order another drink. Maybe some Jack without rocks. He needed as much alcohol as he could consume without it being watered down in the slightest. "Are you done? If not, I'll just order another drink."

"I'm only 'alfway through it!" he said trying to hurry up and eat his salmon. What was his rush? "I was finkin' maybe we could cuddle up on the sofa an' watch a romantic film."

"No no, take your time." He said, smiling. "Ah, waitress. Can you come over here love?" He called. 'Cuddle' was not a part of Murdoc's vocabulary, and he despised romantic films. But, cuddling could easily lead to sex if he pulled it off right. "Oh, that sounds lovely." He lied, trying his best to hide the disgust in his voice.

10 minutes down the line, 2D had finished his meal and was belching in satisfaction. "Fanks for tha'." he grinned reaching into his wallet to contribute to the bill, slapping some notes down onto the table.

In those 10 minutes Murdoc managed to down 3 glasses of Jack. Just a little bit buzzed, he felt better about the whole situation at hand. He paid the rest of the bill and left a tip. Getting up, he walked out to the parking lot.

2D followed him, hanging off his arm like a trophy girlfriend. "Are yew ok to drive?" he asked timidly.

"'Course I am. I hold my alcohol very well." Murdoc said. He got into the driver's seat and put his seatbelt on.

2D got in the passenger seat and strapped himself in too. "So, wot d'yew wanna do when we get back to my place?" he purred amorously.

NOW he was talking his language. "Mmmmm, what I wanna do involves a lot of moaning and gasping." He said, moistening his lips.

The boy giggled coyly. "Oh, yew wanna play THA' game do ya?" 2D wasn't a total virgin. He had done a couple of girls before but was better classed as a 'butt virgin'.

Murdoc chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off. "I take it that you'll be a good player." He said, running his hand up and down his thigh.

A sharp gasp caught in his chest as Murdoc molested his thigh sending a rush of blood to a certain area. "Mmmhh...I'm told I'm good at it.."

There was an ill feeling that was creeping over Murdoc that he just couldn't shake away. Something was just a little off. However, he dismissed it as being the alcohol making him paranoid. "You talk a big game. We'll see about that when we get back to your home." It wasn't long before he was pulling up to 2D's house.

He was right to feel that way. 2D was not all that he seemed...He was just as eager to get out of the car as Murdoc and hurried to unlock the door.

Murdoc was appreciating 2D's sudden eagerness to get in bed with him. He walked up behind him and kissed his neck, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

A small grunt escaped his lips as Murdoc came up behind him, making him struggle to get the keys in the lock. He got it open and pulled Murdoc in after him before pushing him against the wall and pressing his lips against his own.

The back of his head hit the wall pretty hard, but at this moment he didn't care. His breathing was heavy as he pulled 2D closer to him, He grabbed his ass and slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth.

2D's behaviour could be mistaken for lust, but it was one above that. Passion. He moaned and grasped Murdoc's face, trying to hold the kiss for as long as possible.

Murdoc broke away from the kiss for air and took this time to flip them around. He had 2D pinned against the wall, one leg between his two, and was working on unfastening his jeans.

He widened his stance, clearly excited by what was going to happen and played submissive. "Hurry..." he urged him, desperation in his voice.

Murdoc undid his jeans as quickly as he could. Once they were halfway pulled off he removed his shirt then started removing his own clothes.

2D got to work on his own shirt, taking his time, oddly enough. "Let me get a good look at yew..." he purred eyeing him up and down, licking his lips.

Murdoc took a step back with his arms outstretched. "Y'know, I used to be a stripper. I could give you a private show if you want." Murdoc said with a smirk.

2D tossed his shirt aside like a piece of trash and grinned. "Oooh, tha' WOULD be a treat..."

Murdoc chuckled, unaware of what was about to happen to him. "Say, do you by any chance know if you're sweet? You look like you could be…" He is licked his lips at the thought of 2D's cum being sweet.

2D sauntered over to him and ran his hand up his chest, looking right into his eyes. "I'm not..." he whispered discreetly removing a switch blade form his pocket and jamming it suddenly into Murdoc's gut.

Murdoc was just about to say something when he felt the sharp pain in his stomach. He gasped, looking down to see that he'd been stabbed. "…You son of a bitch…"

He brought his face close to the bassist's with a sickening smirk on his face. "Ssshhhhhhh..." He seemed to be getting a kick from this judging from his obvious boner. "S'been a lovely evenin', Murdoc. It really 'as." He pulled out the knife sharply and looked at the crimson blade with odd fascination.

Murdoc fell on his knees and struggled to get back up. "Y-you-you're fuck-fucking MENTAL!" He got up and ran as best he could towards the door. He had to get the hell away from this psycho immediately.

Instead of giving chase, 2D stared after him with an insane grin stretching on his face. "I thought yew wanted to play, Murdoc?" The sound of something hurtling through the air and embedding itself in Murdoc's back caused the singer to throw back his head and laugh.

Murdoc yelped in pain as he fell back down to the floor again. Still, he was determined to get out of there. He crawled his way to the door reaching up to grab the knob.

2D strode over, still chuckling to himself and pulled the knife out, running his tongue across the blade. "Oooh, YEW taste sweet..." He pulled him back from the door and laid him on his back, plunging the knife into his shoulder to keep him in place as he straddled his hips. He reached out a blood-soaked hand to stroke his face. "It's a shame to do this to someone 'as good lookin' as yew..."

He cried out in desperation when he was dragged away from the door and stabbed. He eyes widened. "J-just leave me alone. Let me go. I promise I won't tell. You'll be free to do this to someone else, and I'll pretend that I never met you!" He said with pleading eyes.

2D leaned down so that their noses were almost touching, his sweet breath hitting him in the face. He looked at him like that for a full minute before closing the distance with a soft kiss to his lips. "So beautiful..."

"Please let me leave. Jesus Christ just let me go." He bit back the pain, drawing blood from his lips. The bitter taste made the situation even more real for him in a way that was unexplainable.

2D's stomach let out a growl. "I'm afraid I can' do tha', Murdoc..." he said softly trailing his hand down his chest to his belly. He stretched the wound wider with his hands and pulled out a fistful of his intestines, biting into them hungrily.

Murdoc screamed in pain when 2D stretched out the whole in his stomach. Once his intestines were pulled out, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he finally died at playing his own game.


End file.
